Jersey and the Colombos
by Sil Dante 57
Summary: How the Dimeo family won the war with New York


Fat Dom was dead, Bobby Baccala was dead, Phil Leotardo was dead, Tony Soprano was dead, Carlo Gervasi was dead, Burt Gervasi was dead along with countless other associates and soldiers from New Jersey's Dimeo crime family and New York's Lupertazzi crime family.

The bloody war of 2007 had claimed numerous lives every few weeks. By August of 2007 Silvio Dante had awaken from his comatose state. By the end of that month he was back on the streets with his crime family of which he was know the acting boss of. He continued to wage war on the New York family while the other four families that formed the five families along with the Lupertazzi family remained neutral in the feud. Although three of the five families were preparing to fight against the Lupertazzi family who had out earned and over powered them for years. The youngest and toughest of these families, the Colombo family, had lost much money to the Lupertazzis who enjoyed muscling in on other families territories.

In september of 2007 the imprisoned boss of said family had reached out to Silvio Dante through Little Carmine Lupertazzi to ask for his help in getting rid of the current acting/street boss of his family who was becoming increasingly unpopular amongst the family's capos. Silvio agreed to get rid of the acting boss as a favour to the imprisoned Don. Silvio personally shot and killed the acting boss on the balcony of his multi million dollar penthouse in Brooklyn.

Later that month Paulie Walnuts arranged for a shipment of army grade assault weapons destined for the Lupertazzi family to be hijacked and instead taken to a warehouse owned and operated by the Dimeo family. This warehouse became the de facto armoury and base of operations for the Dimeo family during their struggle with New York. Three days after setting up shop in the warehouse Patsy Parisi's crew were ordered to Brooklyn by Silvio where they would shoot up a large restaurant owned and frequented by several powerful Lupertazzi capos, two made men of the Lupertazzi family were killed that night. One of them a captain from Bensonhurst and the other was one of said capo's crew.

The Lupertazzi family retaliated by throwing grenades into one of the Jersey family's pornography studios which was empty at the time of the attack. The very next day Albie Cianflone's car was blown up by two associates of the Barese crew, the bombing was unsanctioned but it sent a clear message to the leadership of the Lupertazzi family. Next a made man in the Barese crew was abducted and never seen or heard from again. By november the body count was high on sides of the conflict and it seemed for a while as if things were cooling down until a shipment of pure heroin which belonged to the Jersey family was hit by a crew of blacks, but everyone knew that the Brooklyn based Lupertazzis were behind it. Many peace talks were attempted by members of different families and organizations but no one would ever again get Butch Deconcini at a table with the Jersey family leadership after he blatantly disobeyed the previous sit down in which the bloodshed was supposedly stopped.

Eventually the bloodshed was so out of hand that Butch was Called to a meeting of all of the New York bosses to discuss the conflict and possible resolutions. The first one to speak was the new acting boss of the Colombo family: "Butchie, your family has become a major fucking embarrassment to us all lately."

"Look Sal, these Jersey motherfuckers don't die fucking easy."

"I don't fucking care how they fucking die, you fucking cocksucker, this needs to end swiftly, even if that means you raising the flag of surrender and stepping down to go live in the bahamas or some shit like that."

"I'm not gonna fucking give up like that to fifty made guys!"

"Well those fifty fucking made guys don't die easy according to you, whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean and they seem to be kicking your ass from what I've seen."

"Is anybody else gonna say any fucking words today or you just gonna sit there and nod your heads like some fucking old ladies?"

"They don't need to say anything because I think I have represented the views of everyone here to the fullest fucking extent!"

"I can't fucking believe this, I'm getting the fuck outta here!"

Butch stormed off and left the other four members of the commission to discuss the current predicament without him. Sal brought up to the group about how members of Butch's own family were starting to defect to other families. Little Carmine Lupertazzi had just openly left the Lupertazzi family along with his entire south florida crew. Sal's family welcomed them with open arms. One of the other members of the commission suggested that Sal's family should consider taking in the remnants of the Dimeo family.

By December, Silvio Dante had had enough of this shit. He got his three capos in the back room of the warehouse and he gave instructions to them on how he was gonna begin to end the conflict with New York.

"Alright I want you all to listen, don't question, we're gonna hit the New York assholes in a way we haven't before, your crews are gonna take a list of addresses and you're gonna torch, shoot them up, or blow them up and I don't care how but you destroy their construction sites, their restaurants, their coffee shops, their union offices, their clubs, their bistros, their bars, their bookies' offices, everything! We hit their pockets and they'll feel it more than ever before."

Within a matter of hours it was done. Every single address was destroyed and they were left with nothing but shit that would have to be rebuilt and redone.

The next day Little Carmine met with Paulie and Silvio. He made the offer that was discussed at the last commission meeting. He said that he and Sal brought the proposition to the imprisoned boss who almost immediately approved the move. Little Carmine said that all made men of the Dimeo family would be welcomed to join the Colombo family. They would have all of the resources of the Colombo family and their allies amongst the other small families amongst the five families. They were also promised no interference from the Paglieri family which was the only family larger and more powerful than the Lupertazzis.

Silvio said that he would have to have a meeting of his capos and that he would then get back to him. Silvio sat at the head of a rectangle table with his capos seated around the table. He ran it by all his captains and when he asked if anyone had any objections but no one spoke.

"Alright, I'll get back to Little Carmine and tell him that we'll be joining their family."

Within two days, the Colombo family had contacts out on all of the leadership of the Lupertazzi Family. Two days after that, five Lupertazzi capos had been taken out. One of those capos betrayed the location of the Lupertazzi leadership who were hiding out in New England.

Silvio, Paulie Germani, and Patsy pulled up to a curb outside a New England home where two of his men were waiting for them.

One of the men greeted them: "Boss, they're inside, guards left about twenty minutes ago, there's only three guards inside now."

Silvio responded: "Alright, kid, you come with me and your friend goes with Patsy to the back, Paulie you come with us through the front."

They went up to the front door and Paulie Germani kicked the door in, then the kid and Sil went in, both with 12 gauge shotguns. The kid shot one of the guards and Sil got another, he blew the guy's head right off. Then Patsy came in the back and killed the remaining third guard with his silenced 9mm semi auto glock. Then shots began to rain down from the top of the stairs as Butch and Albie made their last stand. The men downstairs aimed their guns at the ceiling and opened fire. That didn't stop the barrage of bullets coming from the top of the stairs. So patsy pulled out a small grenade and the men cleared out as he pulled the pin, then through it up the stairs. He then ran out after the others. The grenade blew up and killed both men upstairs, the five shooters sped off in their cars down the street and then returned to their headquarters in Jersey.

Jersey was now free of the Lupertazzi family. The former Dimeo crime family was now part of the infamous Colombo crime family and Silvio Dante had been appointed as underboss of the family for his part in bringing the second most powerful of the five families to it's knees. The Colombo family moved in on many former Lupertazzi family rackets. The Colombo family was now much stronger than ever before in New York.


End file.
